dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wallace West (DC Animated Universe)
Wallace "Wally" West is the superfast superhero known as The Flash. Biography ''Justice League: Secret Origins Along with Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman, Flash was one of the heroes summoned to aid Superman, Batman, and J'onn J'onzz in defeating the Imperium invasion. In the aftermath of that conflict, Superman suggested that the seven heroes band together to form the Justice League. Flash, appropriately enough, was the first to agree to Superman's proposal. Justice League: The Savage Time ''To be added ''Justice League: Starcrossed During the Thanagarian invasion, before finding out their real intentions along with the rest of the league, Flash was annoyed by the fact that Hawkgirl had a fiancé who was "big and strong and ridiculously good looking," and he felt ticked off when Talak asked him to hold a sheep. Later, when the Thanagarians began hunting the League after their escape, Flash was reluctant to reveal his real name to the group, but Batman was already aware of it. He paired off with John Stewart when the League split up to make their way to Wayne Manor, in Gotham City. Later when Hawkgirl appeared to the rest of the League in the Batcave, Flash shared the group's hostility towards their former ally. Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Perhaps Flash's most significant act as a Justice League member was the vital role he played in combating the combined Lex Luthor and Brainiac. With the other six Founders incapacitated, Flash took on the hybrid alone. In desperation, he pushed his powers to their limit, running as fast as he could around the world numerous times and tapping into the Speed Force in order to separate and defeat the two villains. As a result, Flash was very nearly pulled into the Speed Force, but was rescued by the teamwork of his teammates. The incident left Flash with the disturbing possibility that traveling that fast again might mean he would never come back. Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer During Darkseid's final invasion of Earth, Flash was among the heroes who stood against him. He fought in Paris with Green Lantern and Giganta. After the battle and the disappearance of Lex Luthor and Darkseid, the Flash received a kiss from Giganta. He was last seen chasing after the remaining members of the Legion of Doom along with all the other members of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities *Super Speed Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Team leader. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Teammate. *John Stewart/Green Lantern - Friend and teammate. *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl - Friend and teammate. *Diana/Wonder Woman - Friend and teammate. *Imperium - Enemy. *Legion of Doom **Lex Luthor - Enemy. **Gorilla Grodd - Former enthraller and enemy; deceased. **Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard - Enemy; deceased. **Heat Wave - Enemy. **Shade - Archenemy; deceased. **The Key - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (5 films) **Secret Origins'' - Michael Rosenbaum **''The Savage Time'' - Michael Rosenbaum **''Starcrossed'' - Michael Rosenbaum **''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' - Michael Rosenbaum **''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' - Michael Rosenbaum *Animation (1 film) **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' (Statue) Trivia *The origin of this Flash is similar to Barry Allen's origin. Gallery Flash Justice League4.jpg|Flash during the invasion. Flash Justice League9.jpg|Flash in Savage's hideout. Wally West (Justice League).jpg|Wally reveals his identity... After Bruce does it for him. Flash Justice League Unlimited3.jpg|Flash just before he activates the Speed Force to defeat Brainiac. Flash Justice League Unlimited6.jpg|Flash during Darkseid's attack. See Also *The Flash *Wally West Category:The Flash Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Superhumans Category:Geniuses Category:Justice League members